


7.10ytb生日电话衍生

by Bellissimo_Blu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellissimo_Blu/pseuds/Bellissimo_Blu
Summary: ❗️预警❗️澈性转 年下 严重ooc 都是假的 不许上升男孩子X漂亮姐姐有一小段独轮车无聊之作 看完别骂人
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, 圭澈, 宇宙酒鬼
Kudos: 3





	7.10ytb生日电话衍生

男孩子和姐姐是认识多年的好朋友，关系亲到双方粉丝都知道的程度。不久前两人在酒后说开了这段多年的双向暗恋，确定了情侣关系。这天姐姐过生日，男孩子直播时忍不住给自己的“好朋友”打电话祝她生日快乐。姐姐性格直爽又听不得夸，忍不住大声说话甚至骂了两句“臭小子”掩饰自己害羞且高兴的事实，殊不知她的声音已经出卖了她。

男孩子是在晚上直播，又吃了一整个面包，身为爱豆的自觉让他下播后立刻出去慢跑了。没想到回家就看到坐在沙发上有点生气的姐姐，她还穿着今天 打卡生日应援的粉色卫衣，衬的皮肤雪一般白，sns上po的照片已是非同寻常的漂亮，但比起现在看到真人还是差的远。姐姐翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，让男孩子到她身边来，未等男孩子站定，姐姐伸出手拽过跑完步脸颊发红汗津津的男孩的领子问道“我过生日你居然还让我等你回家？”

男孩子气还没喘匀，突然间拉近距离让男孩子跑完步后本就粉嫩的脸变得更红了。

“害羞了？”姐姐挑起男孩子的下颌，在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般留下一个吻。“只知道出去慢跑吗？怎么没想着今晚留点力气给我呢？”

时间流逝，男孩子盯着姐姐的脸呼吸没有变的平缓反而更加急促。他一把抱起沙发上的姐姐，不顾她的惊呼和拍打，大步流星走向浴室，“姐姐还是庆幸今天我有出去慢跑叭。”

姐姐今天回家前还和节目组一起聚餐，喝了酒本就晕晕沉沉，在床上被男孩子快速抽插小穴操到腿软到跪不住，只能趴在床上高高翘起自己的屁股。又被男孩子翻过来操，按住双手让她动弹不得，阴茎每次都擦着敏感点撞向更敏感的宫口。到后面随着阴茎 抽插，小穴里的水也噗噗着往外喷。姐姐觉得自己小穴都被操麻了却还是在一遍遍的高潮喷水。她只好哭着求饶，好老公好哥哥什么的说了个遍，曾经不好意思说出口的骚话也被男孩子哄着说了个干净。最后被男孩子揉弄着胸前的软肉，送上了最后一次高潮。

“姐姐好棒啊”男孩子摘下避孕套打了个结 丢进垃圾桶，趴在姐姐身上亲吻着她的侧颈“我下面也都是姐姐喷的水呢”

姐姐听见张嘴就想要骂人，却发现自己嗓子早就叫哑了，发不出一点声音，也分不出力气去打这个“床下小奶狗，床上大狼狗”。 她把“我明早再收拾这个混蛋”记在脑中的小本本上就立刻倒头睡了过去。

-END-


End file.
